Thranduil's Obsession
by Ambur
Summary: Soon, my dove. You shall never escape me. I am coming for you soon. I will come and as always… I am watching
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story that I wrote many moons ago for the Star Wars fandom and then rewrote it again for Lord of the Rings. I have tweaked it once more to fit the Hobbit fandom and changed characters names appropriately. This is a DARK fic...be forewarned. It is very agnsty and it will only get worse. It does not portray a certain Elf King in a positive light. **

**Warnings: Dark, angst, dubious consent**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

_Watching..._

I am always watching her. There she is now, my lovely, my little flower. For years I have watched her grow from childhood into the exquisite elleth who now stands before me. She invades my dreams, my meditations, and my very essence. I can feel her pulsating through me and I wonder, does she know? Can she even begin to imagine my desire for her? Does she toy with me? Ah, my lovely, if you do, this is a dangerous game you play.

If only she knew how many times she came close, so very close to being ravished in the castle gardens. I am King. She could not refuse me. I watch her every night when she comes to the gardens to escape the loneliness she feels when her father is away at our borders. I am watching her now. I can sense her anxiety. She knows someone is here, but I am much older and wiser my youngling and if I do not wish for you to see me, you will not.

So I will sit here in the gardens, lurking in the shadows watching her under the pale light of the moon. By Eru, she is breathtaking in the moonlight. It gives almost a golden sheen to her luscious, long, reddish brown hair. I can detect the faintest scent floating through the air, it is she and she smells as fresh as a spring morning. I close my eyes and think of what it would be like to run my hands through her silky hair, to run my hands over her soft skin, her flawless skin.

_By the Valor, you are so very beautiful._

So many times I have dreamt of what it would be like to feel her small, soft body trapped beneath mine as she squirms to rid herself of my weight.

_You struggle in vain, my love. You shall never escape me. _

I can see her flat on her back, only my robes protecting her soft flesh from the ground. I am hovering above her, supporting my greater weight by my forearms, but my thighs are in between hers to keep her from cutting me off from my prize. I see the apprehension in her eyes and I kiss her eyelids tenderly. She doesn't speak to me, she is too afraid. Her eyes plead for mercy, but my desire is too strong. Her pleas will only go unheard.

I kiss her neck, her sweet scent flooding my nostrils. So soft…so sweet…

I trace the curve of her jawbone with my tongue before covering her mouth with my own. She moans despite herself. She is still squirming beneath me and I find her struggling even more arousing. I cannot help myself as I grasp her wrists and pin them on either side of her head. She is mine. All mine. Her eyes are wide with fright and I smile wickedly down into her frightened face. I can feel my own lust pulsating through me. It is controlling me and I cannot stop now. There is no turning back. I will make her mine. I will possess her and she will never be free of me.

I run my tongue over her bottom lip before drawing into my mouth. She is delicious. Her cooing and gentle moans are driving me mad. I kiss her deeply, my tongue battling hers. I am drawing her very breath away from her, sucking her very soul from her. She is struggling for air now, but I do not pull away, not yet. I just cannot bring myself to release her, but I sense she may faint, so I grudgingly release her. Her chest heaves as she struggles for air, her full, round breasts rising and falling with her respiration.

I can see her tiny pink buds through her pale gown. I feel their hardness against my chest and I cannot help myself. She yelps when I tear her gown from her body violently in one sweep of my hand. She now lays before me open, naked, and perfect. I sigh as I drink in the sight of her, but once again I have frightened my lovely elf. However she no longer struggles against me. She knows the depth of my obsession for her and she now knows she will never be free.

She flinches when I flick my tongue over her delicious pink nub, taking it into my mouth. She moans and arches into me. That's it my lovely, open yourself to me. You cannot keep yourself from me. You must give into me and I will always protect you, my little dove.

I roll the nub around with my tongue, licking, gently suckling before I move to the other nub and give it the same treatment. She is sighing now, her eyes are closed and oh…how magnificent she is to me. She is more magnificent than I ever could have imagined.

Oh, how I love her.

A trail of kisses I leave between her breasts and down her soft belly. I circle her navel with my tongue. She giggles in response and I allow myself a small smile. My hands continue to massage her breasts gently as I make my way to the triangular shaped patch of soft curls at the apex of her creamy little thighs. Her scent is intoxicating, her soft reddish brown curls enticing and I know that I have to taste her. I part her legs once again with very little resistance this time. I look at her briefly and see confusion in her face.

What an innocent!

My sweet, young elleth, tonight you will learn what it is to be desired and you will be mine. I lick my lips wantonly and bury my face within her soft folds. She shrieks when my tongue finds the tiny bundle of nerves hidden behind its soft hood. She thrusts forward against my mouth and I push her gently back onto my robes with a hand on her belly holding her down. She is withering against me. Never have I tasted anything as sweet as I dip my tongue into her slick center. She is calling my name and how glorious it is to hear her pleasure.

I slide my tongue back to the bundle and draw it into my mouth, rolling it around ever so gently, taking her to a place she has never been or scarcely imagined. I push my finger into her tight center as she clamps around me.

Dear Eru…she is so very tight…so very soft.

My free hand snakes back up her body where I roughly massage her breasts and I squeeze her nipples to the point of pain. I am pushing her over the edge of sheer bliss. Her body is responding to me and there isn't an inch of her unmolested by my hands. I slide another finger within her and she thrusts her pelvis up to meet me as I pump within her. Her head is thrashing back and forth now. I roughly begin to suck her, lap at her, pump her, do all that I can do to claim her.

She is mine, always and forever.

She is so close, so very close.

You are so close, my lovely one, but there is still so much for you to learn. I will not give you release yet. You must be patient. I have been patient for so long.

I pull my fingers from her and reluctantly stop feasting on her sweet nectar. She cries out her protest, but becomes quiet when she feels my weight over her smaller form once more. My face is inches from her and she stares wide eyed into my face. I can see the fear once again come over her. She knows it is time. You are so ready my love, do not be afraid. I will cause you only a few moments of pain before bringing you over the threshold of pure bliss. You must trust me.

My cock is throbbing painfully as it awaits entrance into her tight channel. I give a gentle push and the head of my cock slides into her without too much resistance. I push further, her frame is so small, and I begin to worry of her pain. She holds my gaze firmly and I place a soft reassuring kiss on her lips as I reach her maidenhead. She is so soft and tight; I am amazed that I fit within her.

I growl deep in my throat, which causes her to whimper. If she only knew what she did to me. I see the sketches of pain across her brow as I continue to push within her, tearing away her virginity. She cries out and tears spill over her porcelain cheeks like the waters of a gentle brook.

I kiss the salty tears away, entwining her small fingers within mine. I wish to comfort her. I radiate my desire and love to her with my mind. I can feel her tentatively brush my mind with hers. She is accepting my body. I begin to rock my hips slowly against her, raining kisses over her face and neck as she clings to me. I am delighted when she begins to move with me.

That is it, my lovely. Open yourself to me. Let me show you how I crave you. I hunger and ache for you, my little darling.

My lust overcomes me and I begin to speed my thrusting. I can see the sketches of pain begin to fade from her face and she smiles at me, drawing me closer, struggling to hold me to her around my neck. Never did I imagine that she would feel like this.

_I am on fire…_

My senses are on overload. She is intoxicating and I wish to push my very soul inside of her. I can't get enough of her. I can't get deep enough inside of her. I know I am in her belly now, but it is still not enough for me. I am roughly pounding into her now. I know I am hurting her, but I no longer care. My hips slam into hers, sliding her body halfway off my robes. Her eyes are closed as she calls my name. She holds her legs tightly around me now.

Too much little one…you are too much…

You are perfect and you are mine. I pound mercilessly into her. I do not care if she ever walks again. Harder and harder I move against her. I feel her vaginal muscles tightening around me as if willing me deeper and I oblige her and continue to ride her hard and fast. I bite into her soft neck to keep my control. I am no longer holding my weight off her. I am flat against her, taking her, claiming her as my own. She drags her nails down my back, drawing blood and I hiss and growl into her mouth. I am losing it now and I will take her with me.

_I am taking her…_

That's it my little flower, let go and give yourself to me. I give myself to you, for I am yours and you are mine. I am about to explode within her and fill her small tight cunt with my hot seed…

* * *

My eyes snap open and I shake my head to clear my mind when I feel my son move to stand beside me. He calls out to his lovely one. The youngling turns, her sweet face in a broad smile as she looks upon the elf she is so devoted too. I close my mind off, shielding my thoughts and desires from my son. I could not bear it if he knew the thoughts my mind yielded towards his love.

Culuriaen turns now and comes to her Prince. Legolas tells her she has a surprise for her. The youngling gives me a brief smile as she passes me to follow the Legolas into the audience chamber.

I watch…trying to keep myself composed as the young handmaiden's face brightens into the most beautiful smile. I push away my anger and pain to know it is not I she smiles for.

Caranthir, her father, has returned from guarding our borders. She runs to him, leaping into his arms. Carathir lifts her off her feet, holding her tightly against him as he tells her how much he has missed her. He tells her that he has come home to be with her while she prepares for her wedding to my one and only son.

I stiffen when I feel Carathir's hard gaze upon me.

Yes, you know, do you not, my friend? You know how I desire your lovely little one. How it must sicken you to know you must leave her unguarded from my advances.

Culuriaen grabs her father's hand and pulls him toward the garden entrance. She wants show him what she has been doing since he has been away. His gaze is hard and unflinching as he stares at me as she pulls him from the audience chamber. I notice my son now gazing upon me with confusion and alarm in his eyes. I turn from him, not being able to bear to look upon him now. I leave silently; only glancing back to the garden entrance where I know my little flower attends her father.

Ah, my dearest little one. My sweet Culuriaen. Your father may be home now but soon I will order him back to our borders. I am his King and he is Captain of my guard, he will have no choice. And then, I will wait no longer. I will have you as my own. No one will be able to protect you from me, not your father, not even my own son. You will never be safe from me. I will possess you.

Soon, my dove. You shall never escape me. I am coming for you soon. I will come and as always… I am watching

* * *

**There you go folks...I normally do write darker fics, but there is always a silver lining in the end. This one is one of the darkest that I have ever written and it will be angst all the way...no silver lining.**

**Thanks for reading and giving it a shot.**

**And as always, I am so appreciative and thankful for my readers. You guys are awesome! Hugs!**


	2. Thranduil's Decent

Title: Thranduil's Decent

Rating: NC-17

**WARNINGS: This is VERY DARK...more so than the first chapter! NON CON and tremendous angst!**

* * *

Chapter 2

She is crying softly, my sweet little dove. I have no comfort to give. It breaks my heart to see her so, but there is no help for it! She is driving me mad! I think of nothing but her sweet face. How it torments me through my days and nights. I must have her! I must tame this insatiable appetite. Oh, how I crave her.

A choice I have given her. She is so horrified by my words that she cannot speak. She hurls herself at my feet, begging for mercy. She has never known another elf, she tells me! She cannot betray him! She loves him! Her cries nearly soften my reserve, but I stand firm. If she does not allow me this night, she will never be rid of me!

Sweet Culuriaen, you do not betray Legolas. I am taking all blame from you as I am giving you no choice! You must comply or else you will never see your father again! I gather her against my chest. She pushes futily against me.

Culuriaen my innocent little dove, it is because of your love for your father that you do this! You do not dishonor him or Legolas!

I know this is a wretched thing to do but I cannot stop! She sets my soul a blaze! I must claim her! I shall possess her completely. Tonight she is mine and nothing can stop me!

I begin to pull her toward the garden she so tenderly sows. Her sobbing is so heavy now; her small shoulders can no longer bear her up. I lift her gently into my arms, carrying her delicate, trembling body into the night.

I stand her on her feet gently. She turns away from me, unable to hold my gaze. Her body shudders. Her heart is breaking. It grieves me to pain my little precious so, but there is nothing that can be done. This must be or else I will never be able to leave her in peace.

How long I have watched her. How long I have waited for her. Can you understand, my dearest youngling, how it has pained me so to be so near to you and yet never be able to take you into my arms?

I ignore her soft cries, laying my cloak onto the soft earth. My body tingles with anticipation. Soon I will know what it is like to have her soft body trapped beneath mine. The pleasure will be mine and mine alone. I accept this and this is how it must be.

I call her name softly. I tell her it is time. She turns to regard me and I hold out my hand to her, beckoning her to come to me. She narrows her eyes. She will go to Legolas she threatens! She will tell him of my treachery. I laugh heartily as she tries to stomp past me. I reach out and snatch her back against me, squeezing her small bones painfully. Her eyes are wide with fear now as she stares at me.

Once again, I must be wicked to her. Do you think Legolas would believe such a thing of his father? He would dismiss you as a liar and treat you as if you were nothing but a harlot! And then what would you do? Your mother has crossed over to the undying lands and your brave father shall never step his foot into my city again. Who would take care of you then? Of course, Legolas would never do such to her, but the child is so distraught, it is easy to make her believe it.

Her horrified expression nearly undoes me. How could I be so cruel to her? How could I be so deceitful to one so naïve and innocent? I cannot stop! It has already begun! My loins throb for her. My cock is forged in iron as it awaits its entrance into her tight little cunt.

I begin to pull her to the ground. Her desperation begins to overwhelm her and I fear she will faint. Once again she cries out in fear, what has she done? Why am I doing this to her? She has done nothing to provoke this.

She is now trapped beneath me and I stroke her hair. Ah, my sweet, you did nothing to deserve this. It was your beauty alone that has intoxicated me so. You are like a drug to me…my desire for you is unyielding, all consuming, and it must be fed.

You must submit to me or be stalked for all eternity!

She begins to struggle under me, me, pleading for mercy. I can sense her shame. She is so devoted to my son. She loves him so deeply. He is her heart, she cries.

But I cannot let you go my sweet.

To be denied having her would bring me to violence and I do not wish to hurt my little dove.

I pin her wrists on either side of her head. I am sickened to take her on the ground, but tis the only place I could escape my son's already distrustful eyes.

It will be over soon, my sweet and no one need ever speak of it again! I release one wrist to grasp the front of her gown. I rip it away from her body with one powerful stroke. She screams! Oh! I have frightened my youngling!

She struggles wildly against my hold. Her struggles only fuel my hunger. She is so small and helpless! Her soft body is stirring me even more than I thought possible. She is powerless to stop me. Should I choose to take her by force, she could do nothing! I feel a cruel laugh arising within me and I crush my mouth against hers. She cries out, trying desperately to free herself from my weight. I am stealing her very breath from her. I wait until I feel she can take no more and break the kiss to allow her air.

I see the fear in her eyes and I force myself to become controlled. I love my little dove so, forgive me. I would never hurt you. I remove the last remnants of her gown.

Ah…my breath catches. I cannot speak. She is breathtaking. So lovely, so pale, so perfect!

She is exactly as I imagined her. Her soft, silky hair is luminescent under the moon. Her milky white skin glows. Two small breasts rise and fall with her straggled breathing. Oh...her little buds are rose colored! Her bottom lip trembles as tears, as clear as diamonds spill over her cheeks.

I begin with soft kisses along her delicate neckline. I leave a trail of butterfly kisses across her color bone. My tongue travels slowly over her skin, tasting her, marking her, making her mine! I drag my teeth over her skin, placing small love bites as I go.

She is silent beneath me now. Only her tears continue to fall. I try and comfort her.

_My son will think no less of you, my love. He will want to comfort you and hold you. He will know this is not your doing.  
_  
My hand snakes down her body, exploring her soft skin, relishing the flat plane of her soft belly. My hand stops at the apex of her thighs. Her legs are clamped tightly together as her eyes are at this moment. I smile at her feeble attempts to keep me from what I hunger for. Your puny strength is no match for mine, my love.

I force her legs open with my knee, placing myself between them. Once again I stroke her hair, telling her this will be over soon. It will all be over soon.

My hand now moves between her legs as I take a nipple within my mouth. She tries to fight her body's response, but she cannot. Her nipples harden underneath my ministrations.

Still she cries for her father and Legolas.

_They will not come for you, my love. I have made sure of that. Nothing can save you from me. You must yield and become mine!  
_  
Her head rolls to the side as she trembles from her crying. Perhaps it is best she does not watch what I do to her.

Three fingers I thrust into her tight sex. I must make her ready for me. My cock throbs for her. I can feel it pulsing with my heartbeat. I must be deep within her soon or else I shall go mad. I pump her as I grope her breasts roughly. I feel like a predator about to ravish its prey. I grab her chin, forcing her to face me once again as my mouth closes over hers. My fingers continue to move in and out of her as I kiss her hungrily.

I will wait no longer! I am taking her now!

I remove my fingers from within her to grasp my cock. I place myself at her entrance. Her hands fly to my chest, pushing in vain against me. I release her mouth and look into her beautiful blue eyes. She is frightened once again.

_I am sorry my love, but I cannot let you go. You are mine! I care not for your father or my own son!_

I push deliberately slow into her tight channel. I have caused her so much pain; I do not wish to cause her more. Her body clinches around my cock. I grit my teeth…never have I felt such tightness. Leoglas must feel as if he is making love to a virgin every time he buries himself within her sweetness.

Sweet Eru! She is as magnificent as I imagined…so warm…so very soft…lovely…my little lovely one! I stay still within her, wanting to relish the feel of her around me for always. I begin with slow deliberate strokes.

She is too much…she is driving me towards madness. I forget myself as my hunger consumes me. I begin to thrust urgently, causing her to grunt with each thrust. The slapping of the skin is echoing into the silent night. Her brow is creased and once again she tries to rid herself of my weight. I grab her wrists, pinning them against the ground as I continue to pound her into the soft earth.

Her stifled cries are ignored as my blood boils for her! I am taking her! All the centuries of waiting has finally come to an end. She is mine! And she is wonderful. I can feel her womb as I enter her, sheathing myself to her hilt! I can feel the tide of my passion rising!

I kiss her once again, savagely, bruising her lips with my own. I can feel it rising! My lust is rising to proportions I can no longer contain. In and out…I am roaring above her…scooting her body up my cloak. I begin to tremble…I struggle trying to keep control…No! Too soon! Not yet! Too soon…

Over and over I shove myself deep within her until I can no longer fight it. I cry out as I fill her tiny cunt with my searing hot seed as I still struggle to move within her. I give her a few more lazy thrusts as I empty myself deep inside of her.

I collapse on top of her, crushing her with my much greater weight. She is still beneath me and she makes no sound though her tears still spill down her porcelain cheeks. Begrudgingly, I roll of her body.

I call her name softly, but she does not answer me.

Her eyes stare into the darkness, but she does not see.

I move to lean over her as I call her name again. She still says nothing. Her bottom lip trembles with her silent tears. She is shuddering violently. I pull her upright and wrap my cloak around her. I say her name over and over as I shake her, trying to rouse her.

Slowly her gaze meets mine, but she does not see me. Her eyes are dark and distant.

She pulls herself from my embrace and stands shakily. I stand quickly, grabbing her arm to steady her when she stumbles. She kneels down to pick up the remnants of her dress, her tears still falling. She says not a word as she turns from me, her head glued to the ground as she walks back towards the city.

I hear her when she cries out in grief for herself. She tries to stifle her cries but she cannot. Oh, Culuriaen…what have I done? Sweet Culuriaen…please forgive me! Please…forgive me!

* * *

I hear Legolas coming before I turn to face him. The unsheathing of his sword echoes through the forest. I turn to face him, my ever-devoted son. His face is hard and pained. His heart is breaking. He aches for his little love. His knuckles are white from his fierce grip upon his sword. The grief and torment in his eyes is unwavering.

You have served me and this Kingdom well for so many centuries. You have loved me and honored me, my dear son…and this is how I repay your loyalty and devotion. You seek retribution for you lovely one. Do what you must, my son, but please…I have no right…but I must ask, nay, beg your forgiveness. Can you find it in your heart to grant me this peace before you strike me down?

A single tear slides down his cheek.

Forgive me my son. I have destroyed so many with my lust. Culuriaen was only an innocent victim to my wickedness.

Now, I feel the gentle warmth before I see her. Her soft glow surrounds Legolas as she steps toward him from the brush. She lays her small hand on his larger, staying my execution.

My Queen's eyes meet mine and I cannot bear her gaze. I have never seen such a look of betrayal and pain in her eyes. Once again she turns to regard her son with tears in her eyes. She caresses his cheek and speaks so softly to him.

"Go to her. Take her in your arms and hold her close. Tell her you love her. Tell her she did not betray you, that she was an innocent. Go to her, my son, and tell her she is not wicked and unclean. Go now and help her heal."

I can see the emotions play across his features. He is struggling to hold his fury at bay for the sake of his mother. Her eyes plead with him. I see his jaw clench as he slowly sheaths his sword. I hear his pain filled sigh as he turns and walks away.

She turns to me. Never have I seen such agony. How could I have been such a fool? How could I have ever desired another? Oh…my wife…my heart…How could I have been such a wretched fool? I have destroyed an innocent life and broken the heart of my one true love!

My wife turns from me. She cannot look at me. I move to follow her, but she stays me with her hand. I hear her stifled sob as she flees to the safety of our castle walls. I sink to the ground as I cover my face with my hands. I cannot stop the hoarse wail that escaped my lips! Sweet Eru! What have I done?

* * *

**Yea so I have no idea what possessed me to write something as sad and sick as this! I understand that this is not for everyone. I also understand that it will create many different emotions within people...anger, sadness, sickness, and many other feelings.**

**I do appreciate the reviews and follows that I have gotten as I know this is not an easy story.**

**Thank you all!**


	3. Culuriaen

Warning: Angst, sexual situations...

AN: This is told from Culuriaen's point of view...

* * *

I am so cold and so afraid. I can see nothing for the surrounding darkness. The air is thick and heavy around me. I struggle to find my way to the light, but I am alone. I am lost. I can still feel his hands upon me…his body crushing me beneath his. I try to fight, but he is too strong.

My King Thranduil…why do you do this? What have I done to make you hate me so?

He tells me I will never see my Legolas again and he threatens my father. He tells me that he can make some terrible accident befall him. I have no choice but to submit if I am to save my father from this wicked elf's tyranny.

_Oh Legolas…my love…forgive me…please do not stop loving me…I could not bear it…I would die…_

The King tells me it will be over soon, to just close my eyes. I struggle to keep myself from retching as his mouth closes over mine. He is disgusting…truly disgusting. I feel as if I will lose myself to this horror. I cry out to my beloved Legolas in my mind. I beg and plead for him to come.

He does not come. No one comes.

It is the vision of my beloved that keeps me sane during this assault. My mind struggles to remain focused on the vision of his gentle, loving face. I can see his beautiful deep set eyes and the warmth I find there when he beholds me.

Legolas…my one and only love…I can hear you in my mind. Your soft words bring comfort to me as I endure this agony. I close my eyes and allow the vision of you to caress me and flow over me like the waters of a gentle spring.

My mind takes me to somewhere safe now, Legolas. It takes me far away, too far for anything wicked or evil to touch me. It is in this place, this beautiful place of memory and dream that I can find solace and peace.

* * *

I remember when I first beheld you. I was in the garden walking with the Queen. You had just returned from war with the dark armies. I could feel my breath constrict in my throat. Never had I seen a more magnificent elf. Even in your weary, down trodden state you were exquisite. Your mother's melodic voice was soft against my ear. She told me that you were her son Legolas and that you had returned from many years of wandering and war.

I could feel my face warm when you looked my way. I turned my head toward the ground thinking how foolish I had been to dare even hope you might look at me. But when I peeked another look at you as we passed you by, you were still watching me with those dark blue eyes...eyes that I felt I might lose myself in at any moment if I did not look away. You smiled, nodding your head in greeting. Try as I might, I could not tear my eyes from your handsome face.

I would see you often when I would take long walks through the gardens and city. I could barely contain my joy when you approached me for the first time, presenting me with one long stemed red rose. Its sweet scent flooded my nostrils as I inhaled, but its scent was nothing compared to you, my brave Legolas as you smelled of the earth.

What a fool you must have thought me when I simply giggled and scurried away. It's only because I could not bear to be so near you and not be in your arms. You were too magnificent for me. I dared not hope for anything but your smile. How could I offer anything to you, one so handsome and strong?

Your mother knew of my feelings for you. She tried many times to persuade me into approaching you. I dared not, but it was no matter. I would soon find out that it would be you who would do the pursuing. I was so frightened by the knowledge that you wished to court me. I could not imagine what I, the simple daughter of the Captain of the Guard could offer one such as you.

I tried to defer your advances, but you would not hear of it. Never had I been bombarded with so many sweets and trinkets of affection. I shall cherish the poem you wrote me of your love for me always.

Ah…I remember the first time you kissed me. How thoughtful you were to choose your mother's garden, you knew how I loved it so. The sun was setting, coating the sky with brilliant warmth. I remember how silent you were as I told you of the different perennial flowers that were sporadically placed along the garden path. I turned to regard you and froze…

Your head was descending and I felt myself being wrapped in your arms. I began to panic as I had never been kissed nor had given a kiss. I wanted to please you so badly and was so frightened of disappointing you. But I was wrong. I should have realized how patient and gentle you would be.

Your kiss was chaste and timid. I knew you were gagging my reaction. Your lips were so soft and warm. I knew I wanted more; I wanted to taste you, to lose myself in the warmth of your mouth.

I heard your gasp of surprise when I parted my lips, tentatively reaching out to flick my tongue over your bottom lip. You crushed me against you then, your mouth closing over mine, demanding I submit to you. I willingly did so, never imagining such ecstasy that your kisses gave.

It was here that you lowered the wall surrounding your heart and I nearly swooned when you allowed me to see the depth of your love for me. If it had not been for your strong arms around me, I think I would have fainted. Tears sprang to my eyes and you were so sweet…so precious when you thought you had frightened me.

Your babbling apology caused me to chuckle. You did not understand, my brave Prince. It was not the kiss that frightened my, but your unyielding love that brought the tears to my eyes. I never dreamed I would experience anything as pure and wonderful as your love.

I could see the irritation in your eyes when I began to laugh at you. Why is it when a male sees a female cry, he naturally thinks she is distressed?

You tried to pull away from me, your mouth turned down into a frown but I would not let go, no!

I wrapped my arms around your neck and refused to let you free. I could see you struggling not to smile.

I told you how I loved you so, that I had never loved another. I told you that I would give myself to you for always. I was overwhelmed once again to see your own eyes mist. Was it possible I could be gifted with such a love? What had I done to please the valor so that I would be gifted with you?

Once again, you clutched me to you, kissing me over and over, confessing your love and swearing to me that you would never let me go. You swore to always protect me and that you would love me forever.

I remember the night we made love. It was the most beautiful night of my life. I could not think of a more appropriate night other than the night of the Queen's birth year celebration. It was a perfect night. The air was crisp and fresh. How beautiful the forest was coated in the soft, white layers of the snow. The night sky was clear and how magnificent you looked under the light of the moon.

You were so handsome in your dark blue tunic and so very dashing in your black cape. The stark contrast of the color to your glorious pale skin and glorious golden tresses stole my very breath from me. We danced so close, our bodies touching intimately. I remember the look in your eyes when I told you my secret, of what I wanted to gift you with.

I was afraid you would think me too bold and brash, but no you did not. Always the gentleman, always my kind precious Prince as you asked me over and over was I certain. You told me that I did not have to do this to keep your love.

Silly elf! I know this. I know that your love for me is true and unyielding. How nervous and excited I was! I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling like a giddy school girl as we walked hand and hand to your talan.

I remember standing in the middle of your bed chamber, the room lit only by the moon. I took a deep breath and turned slowly, unfastening the ties of my gown. I could see the dark, hungry look in your eyes as the gown pooled at my feet. I felt no fear. I trusted you implicitly. I held out my hand to you and you took it, pulling me into your arms.

I could feel the flush to my body as you whispered such sweet words of love and desire to me. How could I be so beautiful in your eyes? An angel I was, you told me. A gift to you from Illuvator himself. Dear Eru…I thought my heart would burst for you.

You lifted me in your arms, laying me gently onto the bed but I could not help but tremble when your body covered mine. I could not move nor did I want too. I could have stayed trapped underneath you for always. You began with soft feather kisses along my face and jaw line. I could feel your warm breath against my skin causing chills to race up and down my spine.

You tried to shift, to keep your arousal from me, but I could still feel it against me. I know you did not wish to frighten me. On the contrary my love, it only stirred my fires more. I could feel you rock hard, solid and strong against me. You seemed surprised when I parted my legs for you. Why should that surprise you? I love you completely and trust you my very life.

I felt you place yourself at my untried entrance; once again, you asked me if I was sure. I wrapped my legs around you then, placing a chaste kiss on your lips, I told you to love me, to make me yours.

And love me you did…

Hot searing pain filled my loins and I cried out, but just as quickly as it came, it passed. Tears filled my eyes at the compassion and worry I saw upon your face. You kissed my tears of pain and joy away, speaking soft, comforting words to me.

You were as gentle as you moved within me. Never could I have imagined it would be as this. I was filled completely by you…the pleasure of having you inside of me almost too much to bear. Long, lingering strokes did you torture me with, as you nipped and suckled the skin of my neck. I could hear the low growls deep within your throat. You eyes were locked with mine and I could not tear my gaze away from your beautiful face.

I could feel the pleasure begin to build to almost unbearable proportions. My moans were becoming more anxious. I felt a tightness begin to coil inside of me. I could have drowned from the pleasure mixed with twinges of pain as your thrusting became more urgent. I could see the concern in your eyes from my cries and I smiled at you. I wanted you to know I regretted nothing and I would bear any pain for you, my love, my Prince.

The pleasure overcame me, ripping through me, coming over me like the tied on a shore. I cried out, my muscle constricting around you, wanting to feel you even deeper. I closed my eyes as the pin points of light exploded and I could feel my body tremble. I called your name, begging your mercy…it was too good…too much. Overcome with your own pleasure then, you exploded within me, coating my womb with your seed.

My breath was knocked from me when you collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around your neck not caring, I had never felt so safe before in my life lying underneath you as I was. I groaned my loss of your warmth when you rolled off me, but sighed blissfully once again when you brought me with you. Your arms were wrapped tightly around me and I lay silently against you, listening to the beat of your heart.

This was unconditional, perfect love. A love I thought was only true in fairy tales. A love I thought never to experience in my long life time. How wrong I was. For here you were with me and I knew you would be for always.

* * *

Legolas, my love, my Prince. I hear you my sweet. I hear you calling out to me. I hear the grief and torment in your voice. I know your heart is breaking. But you must forgive me for I cannot bear it. I simply cannot bear to go on after what he did to me. I will always feel his hands upon my body. I will forever be tainted and your love is too pure for this. I will not condemn you to one such as me. You deserve better than a used elf. You are too perfect and beautiful for one such as me.

Legolas, you must let me go. I hear the call. I do not fear it my love for I am going to a place where no pain will ever befall me again. I can watch over you from there my love and I will wait for you.

But you must promise to be strong. You cannot come with me; it is not your time. Our people and your mother still need you. She had been betrayed in a most foul way. You must be there to protect her from harm.

My brave and capable Prince, my one and only love, I am going now. I am no longer cold and afraid. I see the many of our kin who have come before me. They are welcoming me with such tenderness and joy. Look now, my own mother stands upon the shore…she is waving to me.

But yet my heart is breaking for I do not know how long I will have to wait for you. But know this Legolas, I would wait until the ends of time for you. My love knows neither time nor boundaries. You complete me as you are a part of me. I will always be grateful to you for gifting me with your love.

Farewell Legolas, my beautiful Prince…. I love you…

I will wait for you…

* * *

There is one more after this...Legolas's point of view.


	4. Legolas

**AN: A HUGE thanks to the folks that are reading this! Again, I know a story like this is not for everyone. Thanks for giving it a shot!**

**This is Legolas' POV**

* * *

The room is lit only by the moon. I sit with my back against the head board of my bed, cradling the sob wracked elleth I love so dearly. I would give my very soul if I could only lessen her sorrow and shame. She thinks I do not know of his treachery, of his lies and manipulation. Oh, my sweet Culuriaen, I should have never left you alone with him. Forgive me my love, for leaving you so helpless at the hands of a tyrant…my own wretched father.

I am struggling with my own tears…my own rage! I feel such rage that it will eat me alive and I can do nothing. The fires of my hatred are engulfing me as I sit here with her, my precious little one. Had it not been for my dearest mother, I would have killed him.

Culuriaen will not speak to me; she will not even look at me. She thinks I would find her to blame. Never! I could never find fault with one such as you, my lovely one.

I found her huddled in her own talan after it had happened. She clutched the cloak that he had put around her naked body tightly to her. She was preparing to bathe. I could see the horror and shame in her eyes when she beheld me. I could see the look of panic and fear come over her. I know this is why she tried to run from me. My dear, sweet Culuriaen, you could not escape me. Nothing would ever make me let you go. I am yours for always and you are mine.

I captured her easily around her waist as she tried to flee. Scooping her up gently into my arms, I carried her trembling body back to my talan where I could sit and hold her in my arms until the end of days if need be. I could hear her weak cries, _No, No, do not look at me…I am tainted…  
_  
Tainted? You are pure and innocent! It is not you who is tainted, sweet Culuriaen. It is that wretched elf whom I shall take my revenge upon soon, very soon. My mother will not stay my hand for long.

Her cries are softer now. I am glad of it for I was afraid she would make herself ill. I stroke her hair, speaking softly to her. Whether she can hear me or not I do not know. Her distress and grief are too strong. I lift her chin to look into her sweet face. By Eru, she is even lovely when she cries. Her tears are as clear as crystal, tears that sparkle like diamonds as they spill over her cheeks. Her eyes are swollen from her crying, but that is not what alarms me. I shake her gently, calling her name softly as she stares past me blankly. I see only nothingness in the depths of her eyes. I move to lay her on the mattress and take her small hand in mine.

Culuriaen! Beloved! Speak!

I can hear my voice growing frantic. Suddenly and unwillingly, my own tears burst through the dam that had been holding them. I grab her to me as my own body now trembles in fear.

Culuriaen…please…come back to me…Culuriaen…

Days have passed and she still has not spoken. Her eyes are haunted and dark. She does not eat nor sleep. She only stares. I can feel her life force leaving her slowly each day. My own heart is breaking and I know I am dying with her. In my delirium I think back to happier days.

* * *

Do you remember my sweet, the first day we met? I remember it as clearly as if it had happened yesterday. I had just returned from a campaign against the dark armies. I was war worn; ragged, and weary. I had withdrawn into myself. So many had been lost. I never thought I would find beauty and tenderness in the world again, but then my breath caught in my throat…I had just laid eyes upon you.

You were in the garden with my mother. Your glorious silver hair flowing in beautiful waves down your back. You were holding several roses presenting them to my mother as you gifted yourself to her with your service. You had caught the eyes of many of my father's wardens that day. I heard the whispers. You had just returned from a very long stay in Lorien. I smiled in the knowledge that Mirkwood truly experienced the return of an angel that day.

By Illuvator, you were breathtaking. I heard your soft giggles as you walked arm and arm with my mother. I never thought to have heard any sweeter music than your gentle laugh. It caressed my ears, washing away the months and months of the angry hate filled cries of the enemy. I knew that very day that you would be mine.

You were so shy…often I wondered if I would ever be successful in my wooing of you. How many sweets and roses did I bestow upon you before you would even grant me your company for a walk in the gardens you so loved?

Ah, but were it not for my mother intervening, I do not think you would ever have spoken to me, only giggling softly and batting your eyelashes at me when you would pass me along the walk ways of the city.

Sweet Culuriaen…dear lovely Culuriaen…you bewitched me the instant I beheld you.

So often you reminded me of an elfling with your constant chatter and curiosity of things. My heart was gladdened to see such as you, one whom could still find the beauty and innocence of such a harsh world. So many times I would fight the urge to crush your soft body against mine when you would grab my hand and pull me through the forest, wanting to share with me the things of the earth that brought you so much pleasure and joy. Nay, I did not! I resisted! You were but an innocent and I did not wish to frighten my sweet elleth.

I shall cherish the memory of our first kiss until the day I am called west. I cannot put into words the elation I feel in knowing I was your teacher. To know that I was the first male to ever make you tremble so with desire. To know that I was the very first elf you ever loved.

You are my heart, my very life's breath lies within you. When I close my eyes I feel you…taste you…I can smell you… your smell is of a fresh spring breeze blowing the delicate scent of daisies and baby's breath along the air. Your lips are as sweet as vanilla and your skin as soft as satin. I cannot get enough of you. I cannot go on without you.

Do you remember when we first made love, Culuriaen? You were so very excited, but so very nervous. I had to bite my lip to keep from chuckling at your nervousness. It was the night of the winter ball. The forest looked as if it had been painted shimmering white as the snow was sparkling under the clear, full moon. You were so very lovely with your hair pulled back elegantly and twisted within a wreath of pale pink flowers. Your tiny neck was ever so delicate and soft. I could smell the scent of lilacs upon your skin. Your crystal blue eyes sparkled under the soft glow of the candles.

I remember how you felt in my arms, so small and tender. I was afraid I might break you if I held you too tightly against me. You stood on the tips of your toes, trying desperately to reach my ear to tell me your secret. I chuckled softly when you whined, your lovely little face contorting into a pout. I lifted you off the ground and you were as light as a feather. I could feel the warmth of your breath against my cheek and I wondered if you could feel the tremble of desire that coursed through me.

You told me how you wished this night to be so very special. You told me you wished to give yourself to me this very night. I could not believe you would be so bold, my sweet Culuriaen…so very shy and innocent. We danced late into the night together before slipping away in silence.

I remember how you looked at me, standing in the middle of my bed chamber. Your eyes were wide and uncertain, but you trusted me all the same. I swore to you that night that I would love you and protect you always. I swore to you that I would never let you go and I would cherish you until the end of the world. No harm would befall you and I would never leave you.

Forgive me…sweet Culuriaen…come back…do not leave me…I will die…

Slowly you slid your gown from your body, letting it pool at your feet. You offered me your hand, beckoning me to come to you. I could not speak. Never had I seen such perfection…such flawless beauty!

I lifted you into my arms, placing you gently on my bed. My body covered yours, pressing you into the soft folds of the mattress. I placed butterfly kisses along your neck line in between nipping and suckling your skin. I could not help but smile when you giggled softly as my tongue tickled you.

My hand glided down your soft curves to find the apex of your thighs. A groan escaped my lips when you parted your milky thighs, allowing me access to your most guarded secret. I began stroking you as you arched into me, moaning softly. Your folds were so slick…so wet…so soft…

I had to struggle with my intense need to taste your sweetness. I feared it would be too much for you this night, my sweet. Your soft moans set the pace of my rhythm as you moved against my hand. Your eyes were closed, your face relaxed as you allowed this new sensation to work its will through you. I watched the expressions on your face as your head thrashed back and forth, the flush to your beautiful body driving me mad with desire. I feared I could've spilled my seed upon you watching the pleasure that I brought you.

Never did I hear such a lovely sound as my name falling from your lips as you coated my fingers with your sweet essence. I could not help myself as I brought my fingers to my lips licking your nectar from my fingers, inhaling deeply the musky scent of your desire.

I could barely contain my own desire to bury myself deep within your velvety softness. As if understanding my need, I felt your legs wrap around my waist. You took my face within your tiny hands, placing a chaste kiss on my lips…love me Legolas…make me yours…

And love you I did.

I can still remember your warmth encasing me as I sank gently into your tight, slick channel. By Illuvator, you were so delicate…so lithe…so silky. I wanted to push myself deep within you, to stay within you forever. I wanted to claim you for my very own. My eyes were smoldering with hunger for you but you were not afraid. You trusted me completely, giving yourself to me body and soul.

I pushed past your barrier and you cried out. I remember kissing the single tear that slid down your lovely cheek. You clung to me as you waited for the pain to pass.

Yes, my lovely…hold onto me…open yourself to me and feel my love for you pour over you…I love you for always…

Slowly I began to move within you. I could see the sketches of pain across your brow, though you tried to be so brave for me. Sweet Culuriaen, I could hear your muffled cries as you buried your face against my shoulder. How I wish I could have taken the pain away, no matter how brief it was. It broke my heart to see you suffer so.

I could feel the tension leave your body slowly as you tightened your hold on my waist. I was delighted when you began to move with me, your hips thrusting upwards to meet mine. The soft cooing sounds falling from your lovely mouth only stirred my fires stronger. I could feel your vaginal muscles clinging to me as if beckoning me to spill myself within you.

My thrusting became more urgent and once again I could see the slight sketches of pain across your brow. Your beautiful, bright smile comforted me. I should have been the one to offer comfort, but you were too good to me…always so selfless…loving me unconditionally. I did not deserve you…I do not deserve you.

I could bear it no longer when I heard your cry, my name falling from your lips. I followed you with a hoarse shout and poured myself into you, my hot seed scorching your silken center. I collapsed on top of you. I was crushing you I know, but I could not stand to move away from you. You are as gentle and mild as a dove.

Begrudgingly, I rolled away from you taking you with me and pulling you into my embrace. I could hear your soft cries and feel the warm tears to my bare chest. I tilted your head, afraid I would see regret, but did not. I struggled to remain composed as I looked into the depths of your eyes. Never had I seen such love and tenderness, it brought tears to my own eyes. How could you love me like that? How could you love me so completely and perfectly?

* * *

Can you hear me Culuriaen? Will you not speak to me? Once again I am holding her in my arms. She stares at nothing; her lovely blue eyes are clouded with despair. My heart is bleeding…aching with a pain I have never known.

Oh, my sweet love. Will you return to me? Or will you leave me to suffer this world alone? Surely you know I would die without you. I would welcome death if it meant I would be reunited with you for always and forever, never to part again.

Culuriaen, if you go I shall follow. Wait for me, my love…

* * *

**Thanks again! Show me love!**


End file.
